


Animal Crossing: Maddie in Maple Hill

by Paddle_Writer_00



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddle_Writer_00/pseuds/Paddle_Writer_00
Summary: The Island of Maple Hill is expecting a new resident! Maddie is moving to start a new life, the happy outgoing girl is quick to make friends with everyone on the island, well almost everyone. A certain cranky eagle is going to be a bit harder to make friends with, but maybe the older man has a softer side that no one has seen yet, and maybe Maddie's the reason it comes out.
Relationships: Apollo x Oc
Kudos: 3





	Animal Crossing: Maddie in Maple Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is the first time I'm writing an Animal Crossing story and also the first story that I am writing on AO3. This chapter is just for setting up who my OC is and any other extra info that will be needed.

**Name:** Madison (goes by Maddie)

 **Personality:** Outgoing, friendly, sweet, quiet about her past

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Birthday:** November 30th

 **Age:** 25 years old

 **Eye colour:** Sapphire Blue

 **Hair colour:** Ash Brown, long going to the middle of her waist

 **Likes:** Running, helping people, getting to know new people, reading, being outside, rain

 **Dislikes:** Thunder, talking about her past, fighting with people, spiders, being alone

 **Tattoo(s):** She has a flower tattoo on her left side ribs, she also has a tattoo going down her spine saying ' _Be Patient Everything Comes To You In The Right Time_ ' 

Maddie doesn't talk about her past much since a large part of it wasn't great, but she grew up and didn't let it control her. She met Mable/Sable before they moved to Maple Hill, they become friends and invited her to move to Maple Hill with them but because of certain family issues, she wasn't able to. But after a few months, Maddie was able to contact Tom Nook and would be moving to Maple Hill. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so, in this story there will be mention of abuse, nothing too much but enough that I should put a warning. This story will have swearing in it as well as some mentions of sexual activities.

Everyone in the story is human in a sense, the animal crossing characters will be based after different humanized drawing I have seen with the features of the animals they are. 

For the villagers in Maple Hill, Tom Nook, Isabelle, Audie, Raymond, Kyle, Fang, Lolly, Marshal and Fauna would all have ears and a tail depending on their species. Bam would have antlers and a tail, Pashima would have antlers, Mable and Sable's hair would be a bit spiky, and Apollo, Blathers, Celeste, Wilbur and Orville would have wings.

The thing with this is since their human bodies are much larger than the animal bodies the animal features would be increased as well. Like Apollo is a Bald Eagle and Bald Eagles have a wingspan of about 8ft and a height of 3ft, increased to Apollos height, which is 6'3 is by x2.1 so his new wingspan would be 16.4ft.

Villagers

_Boys: Girls:_

Tom Nook- 45, 5'10 Isabelle- 27, 5'5

Blathers- 28, 6'0 Celeste- 24, 5'3

Wilbur- 28, 6'2 Mable- 26, 5'6

Orville- 26, 6'1 Sable- 30, 5'8

Apollo- 37, 6'3 Audie- 26, 5'4

Raymond- 27, 6'0 Fauna- 24, 5'3

Kyle- 29, 6'1 Lolly- 23, 5'2

Bam- 25, 6'2 Pashmina- 25, 5'4

Fang- 26, 5'11

Marshal- 25, 5'9


End file.
